indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Sixteen
Back - Next Cole looks around, scratching at her head a bit at the sudden disappearance of her new halfling companion. "That building over yonder, it looks like...a temple?" Cole walks toward it. Being from Vyon, she does recognize the temple as one to Takara, the goddess of nature, fertility, and agriculture. It's made of stone at the bottom with wood walls like the other buildings around it, and the pillars out front are carved to resemble tree trunks. There's a large center room that takes up most of the space inside with several simple wooden benches. The heavily armored person in grey steel is standing inside, looking through a bookshelf. Cole, noticing the huffy holy paladin, puffs up as if with hot air and strides towards where she is perusing the bookshelf. Cole taps the armored person on the shoulder. "Greetings!" she inclines her head slightly. The armored person takes a big, intentional step away and turns their head to face Cole. The voice sounds young and feminine, but like it's trying to speak in a lower register. "Do you need something?" Cole takes the other person's obvious apprehension in stride, as she is used to her fair share of funny looks. "Hello, I'm new here! I mean no harm, just looking to get a better idea of this place. Are you a local or otherwise?" "I am from Riverrun." Her armor's shoulder-plates are engraved with stylized flames, the same flame that's emblazoned on the shield on the person's back. The symbol is clearly religious but Cole can’t place it. ' ' "From Riverrun, you say? I've just come from that way myself! Met some adventurers, but they're off to... Well, who knows where, honestly." Cole laughs at herself to fill the very, very awkward silence. She clears her throat, quickly recovering. "Tell me, does the name Fierna mean anything to you?" "Should it?" "You tell me!" Cole laughs again, stepping to the side and around the armored person. "It was just on the outskirts of Riverrun that I happened upon a cult of hers. Interesting times, to say the least... And your armor, it's religious... I know just enough of Fierna to know that she would appreciate such a gesture..." The person tenses. "I serve Mirran, god of order and law." "Ohh, huh," Cole stops in her tracks and shifts her trajectory back towards the door. "God of order and law, you say?" She smooths down her hair, willing it back into its more human-like form of hair rather than flames. "That sounds like a bit of rip roaring fun! At least we have a love of fire in common, eh?" "You're suddenly much less comfortable. Do you have reason to fear the Cleansing Flame?" "I fear no flame," Cole says, standing her ground. "Nor do I fear kiddos who play in armor, acting too big for their britches. What's your name, and what are you looking for?" Cole snarls, trying to intimidate them. "My name is Tor and I am a Knight of the Cleansing Flame. Not a child." She shuts the book in her hand like she's punctuating her sentence. "My business is my own, but you should consider watching how you speak to those sworn to serve." She puts the book back in the shelf and walks out. Cole glances at Tor as she walks out, but does not follow. Instead, she goes to the shelf and inspects the book that the knight just placed back on the shelf. As she flips through it she sees that it is just a religious tome that details the rituals used to encourage fertility of trees and other flora. "Interesting," Cole mutters. "Fire and flora aren't typically friends..." She puts the book back on the shelf and turns away, leaving the temple. She looks around the square for Tor. Just outside the mansion across the square, Tor and the other heavily armored person, Ryleigh Cole recalls, just finished talking. Tor heads toward the mansion's doors while Ryleigh disappears down the main street heading south. Cole runs towards Tor. "Tor!" she shouts. "If you're looking for things to cleanse, I think I can be of some assistance!" The knight stops short of the door and turns. "What?" "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Cole, and I've just happened into town. I met a group of adventurers, and I'm hoping to meet up with them again. And in my experience, it's almost always helpful to have such a sturdy, possibly well-intentioned--" she raises her eyebrows at Tor "--knight such as yourself along for the journey. In case of our running into any ne'er do wells, you know." "I am not an adventurer. I am here under orders and will follow those orders. If you want someone 'sturdy' go chase the Asten that headed south." Cole mockingly salutes Tor and says, even as she's turning to run after Ryleigh, "It has been absolutely no fun whatsoever meeting you! Good day, sir!" She runs in the last direction she saw Ryleigh disappear. Unfortunately, it takes a good bit of time trying to pinpoint where the black-armored paladin of Asten disappeared to, but after a while, Cole spots her heading out of the slummy part of town back to the main north-south road. "Hello there! Ryleigh!" Cole waves at the paladin as she approaches, a bit out of breath from running up and down various streets in search of her new acquaintance. At the sound of her name, Ryleigh turns to greet her new companion, "oh, hello. Cole, wasn't it?" Cole smiles. "That's me! Say, two questions for you: any idea what is up with that stick-in-the-mud Tor? Also, where the heck have our new friends gotten off to, do you know?" Ryleigh raises an eyebrow, "Tor?" “It took a bit of...charm on my part, but that knight in grey armor -- her name is Tor. Not the friendliest person I've encountered recently." Cole tilts her head, pondering. "But not the least friendly, either..." As realization hits Ryleigh responds, "Oh! the Mirranite. Ha, well I must say I'm impressed you got her name. As a follower of Mirran, she's likely all about business and no play - don't take it personally." Ryleigh then points to the half blown apart gnomish-looking house, "I believe the teleporter our comrades spoke of is this way." "Excellent!" Cole claps her hands together and a bit of ash-colored dust falls to the ground. "Shall we?" She courteously (albeit dramatically) bows, gesturing for Ryleigh to proceed. Inside, there's rubble that's been moved away from a staircase headed down to the basement, and in the basement, you realize you’re in a mage’s workshop. There are shelves and benches full of arcane and metallic contraptions and books. Most of them are in pieces, some half built, some half un-built, some appear to have been blown up. Against the wall on the far side is one of the latter. A huge scorch mark marks the wall in the shape of an archway, but whatever once stood in that space is gone. Only a base remains, about four feet wide and two feet deep, made of a metal that seems to shimmer through the different colors of the rainbow. On another surface lie a pile of pieces that look like they're made of the same material as the base. The teleporter, however, is now active. An image stands over the base, its edges frayed with wild magic, and in that image some of the people they met that morning are on a fishing boat. They're soaking wet and seated or standing near a pile of fish with some sailors standing around them holding harpoons. Cole squints at the teleporter curiously. "Well, that's a trip." “It looks like they've landed themselves in a precarious situation." The orc steps away from the elf and the dwarf cleric to talk to one of the sailors. "That orc has all the grace of a tea kettle. Do you think we can get there before those harpoons meet the bellies of our new friends?" Ryleigh looks at the device, "I have no idea how to use this thing...maybe there's a switch or something to teleport us?" [[[Let's say straight intelligence because I'm not sure there really is anything. But you can assume your conversation with everyone this morning gave you the basic working knowledge you might need to figure out that you can step through the portal.]] Cole strides forward with a confidence that belies the lack of knowledge she has about the rather intimidating contraption. "Why don't we just--" she reaches out and touches the image, but before her skin makes contact with the image, she touches her fingertips to those of the paladin. Ryleigh was already moving forward to grab Cole, because touching magically things is hardly a good idea, just as Cole's fingertips make contact with Ryleigh. As Cole passes through the plane of the teleporter, they find themselves standing behind Ravaphine on the fishing boat. ' ' Seirixori disappears as soon as they pop in. She blinks, one second she was coughing on salt water, sitting next to Gunnloda on a fishing boat and now she’s sitting in the middle of the road. Seirixori looks around her in a second of confusion, but she recognizes where she's at pretty quickly, a road in Omubagi in Ardabeh. "I was kind of hoping to never be here again." She stands, shakily, her body still recovering from however much water she swallowed. There are a few people on the road, traveling from farm to market or back, and they look at her oddly until they notice her looking back and then they turn their gaze away quickly. It hasn't been long but she almost forgot that most people are not fond of her presence. Seir sighs and makes her way off the path, she just wants to rest and she isn't sure if going to town is a better choice than going back to the druids. She has coin, so maybe whatever place with a bed won't turn that down and she heads towards the town, hoping to just get a room and be left alone until she gets shoved back into Bellbury. She finds the single inn in Omubagi, The el-Mustafa Inn, named for the family that operates it. Inside it is a young-ish human man at the desk, bronzed skin and dark hair that covers much of his face and the visible parts of his arms. He double-takes when he sees Seirixori, but offers a smile. "Welcome. You look like you could use a rest. Only three coppers for a bed." Seirixori blinks, surprised, but nods, "Yes... uh thank you." She reaches for the amount but shrugs and hands him a silver piece instead. "A private room, then? And a meal if you like mutton with onion and potato." “That would be great, thanks." She swallows, tears burning. She suddenly very much needs to be alone, the thought of food reminding her of Gunnloda and the situation they had just gotten themselves into. He nods, oblivious. "Upstairs, door to the left. Your food will be ready in an hour and if you don't want to come down to eat, Ceren will bring it to you." She nods, turning quickly and makes her way to where he indicated. Once she's in the room she shuts it quickly and falls to the floor, not even making it to the bed. She sobs, almost choking when she tries to stop. It only gets worse when the random male elf that should have been her mother pops up in her mind and she can't breath. Urrak's words play over and over, clearly shadowing anything Gunnloda said to her before that and she yanks off the cloak, feeling like it was choking her. She isn't aware of how much time passes but the sobs lessen to sniffles and hiccups, and she isn't on the verge of passing out anymore. It takes her longer to stand, her legs shaky and weak, but she manages to get to the bed and plops face first onto it. She's physically tired but she hasn't been up for long so she turns over and stares at the ceiling. Eventually she gets up and heads down to the food she was promised. The common room downstairs is pretty empty. Seirixori expect this inn probably doesn't get much traffic except at the end of the day for dinner. She easily finds an empty chair and table, and before long, a human woman- a little on the heavy side with the same nose and hair/skin color as the man at the desk- comes out with a plate of meat, onion, and potato as promised. "Would you like mead or water?" "Water, thank you." Her voice is rough and her throat hurts, she can feel the tension behind her eyes, the last time she let herself cry this much... she shakes her head, trying to dispel the image from four years ago. The woman tilts her head a bit as she looks at Seirixori, then leaves. She comes back several minutes later with a cup of water and a cup of tea with herbs. "This might help. Let me know if you need anything else. Just call for Ceren." Seirixori nods, reaching for the tea as she stares in surprise at the woman, "I... thanks," she whispers, keeping her head down now, not wanting the attention. She's just glad she can sit here in relative peace, unsure of how to respond to the people here who aren't actively avoiding her or being rude. Ceren nods and heads back to the kitchens. Seir pokes at the food, she feels all out of sorts. She shifts uncomfortably and realizes she doesn't have the bow. She was angry and confused earlier, but now she's just sad all over again. It's been in place on her back for nearly all of the four years and she just... left it back in Bellbury. She shivers and stands quickly, making her way back up the stairs quickly, grabbing the cloak she left on the floor and hugs it to her body. She can't find the nerve to put it back on, but it's the only thing that holds any kind of comfort now. She makes her way back down and sits back in her place. She places the cloak on her lap and stares at the food. She pushes it around, positive it won't taste anything like Gunnloda's but she shoves it in her mouth anyway. "I hope they're ok," she says to herself. ' ' Gunnloda would probably be offended if a small-town inn could make food like she does. Not to say this food isn't good... it's filling and has a bit of spice to it, but there's something about Gunnloda's cooking that's exotic and feels like home at the same time. And that thought just brings the tears close to falling again. ~*~*~ ' ' Urrak watches the men closely, noting the harpoons in their hands. "I suggest, for now, we all be very, very civil-like, Looks t' me like fightin' ain't gonna end well fer us." "I really hope they did not see Seir disappear and they start asking questions...but I agree. Let's just do what they ask and try to avoid trouble. We just need to grab the component and head back." Ravaphine says to her. Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, the sooner we can find that damn hunk o'...whatever it is, the better." [[[[ Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((how much further till land)) DM: (Roll survival if you want to take a guess.) Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((14)) Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((9))]]]] [[From the speed of the boat and the distance to shore... you guess it'll probably be about 20 minutes to land? But it's hard to tell. Everything's so grey and misty and foggy and... depressing, really.]] Grey waves meet grey skies at the horizon behind, but ahead, grey cliffs and green hills. There looks to be a lighthouse at the top of the cliffs, a small bit of buildings with stone and wood fencing at the docks, and a half-crumbled fort at the top of the hill. Urrak whispers to Ravaphine, "Say, maybe we can offer one o' them a bit of coin t' tell us about this Hux fella. Bet these soggy souls only made a handful of coppers a day. Might be good t' know what we're walkin' in to." "I bet we can find out some information. They aren't looking to fight, so might as well be friendly. I have some money we can use," Ravaphine gives Urrak 5 gold pieces. "I'm not sure I'm the persuasive type...but I suppose I can give it a shot." Urrak slowly walks towards one of the shipmen, the skinny boy who said he agreed because he wanted to go home tonight, making sure as to not come off as a threat. "Say there, if ye don’t mind me askin', how much do ye make hauling fish outta the big grey sea?" "I shouldn't really be talkin' to you. Never trust something from the sea." "Relax, boy-o, I'm not 'ere t' hurt ya...though I admit we started out on the wrong foot. I only ask cuz," she jingles the coins in her hand softly, "I got these here gold pieces and I'd love t' hand them over to a hard-workin' lad such as yerself in exchange for a little...information. Think we can make that arrangement?" He eyes the coin, but hesitates and shakes his head. "The sea promises many things, but all it brings is death." Ravaphine approaches with a small wave, "Good thing we hardly know how to swim!" she attempts to joke with the boy. "Aye, the sea giveth..." she stuffs the coins in her pocket "And taketh away. Shame really, a figured a guy like you could use that money for some good things. Or maybe even some better equipment. Anything to keep the sea at bay." Urrak makes a motion to walk away, "But, there are other men on this boat who'd like a little boost I reckon. Come, Ravaphine, he ain't worth our time." As they turn to walk away, suddenly the genasi and the black-armored paladin from before appear behind Ravaphine. There's a sudden cry of surprise and the sailors near the aft end of the ship all come forward, pointing their harpoons. The captain speaks up, "What kinda devilry is this? And where'd the other one go?" "Ye two really could not have a picked a worse time." Urrak says, smiling slightly. "Devilry?" Cole practically blushes at the perceived compliment. "You flatter me so..." Urrak turns to the Captain, "No need to panic! There's no devilry here. We lost our devil, it seems." "How's about I give ye each a GP t' put them harpoons aaaaalll the way down? Despite appearances, we do come in...relative peace." "Explain yourselves, now. How do you appear out of the air like that?" The captain says. Ryleigh, as well as Gunnloda, steps forward and says to her companions, "Please let me..." "Like our dear, tusked friend said: we come in peace." Cole moves to stand slightly behind Urrak and Ryleigh, smiling in what she intends to be a friendly manner in the captain's direction. "I do hope yer tin can of a travelin' partner can calm these salt-hounds down..." Cole whispers to Urrak, "She's intimidating in a scary sexy kind of way, am I right? Let's see what she can get done for us... If she fails, well... We're cross that bridge and all that." "A soild plan as I've ever heard..." "Gentleman and Ladies," Ryleigh nods to the women on the ship, "please forgive our intrusion on your voyage. Although I'm not entirely sure how we've come to be here, we don't mean you any harm." Ryleigh glares back at her comrades, "we've lost an item that will return us to where we came from and all I ask is that you allow us safe passage. We will pay our way if necessary, or work since we are clearly a burden." "That last part is tenative." Urrak says. "Work?" Cole mutters under her breath, scoffing. The look Ryleigh gives them is one that could kill, an anger so strong they can feel it pulsing off her in their direction, "Hush" she commands. "I want you lot to go take a walk to the bow and wait there 'til we reach land. No more disappearin' or reappearin' or you all get pushed off into the deep and the waves take you. You may be able to disappear, but I doubt you swim in that getup." "Yeah," Cole breaths, staring at Ryleigh, shuddering a bit, "scary sexy." Ryleigh bows gracefully, "Thank you, Captain. We shall do as you ask." She then turns to her companions and orders them to the bow. "Aye aye," Cole says, giving both the captain of the ship and Ryleigh a miniature salute as she leads the way to the bow. [For the record, there are two women on board, the one who suggested taking you to Hux is a big human woman with an eyepatch and tangled blonde hair. The other one is dressed a bit more androgynously with short black hair and what looks like a tattoo peeking out of her clothes. The sailors all appear to be human and mostly suntanned/sunburned pale skin with a mix of blonde and black hair colors.] Gunnloda heads up to the bow as well. "Well, at least we're going to land... if we don't upset anyone." "Aye, hopefully we make it. Doubt I can swim in the new chainmail..." Urrak says to her. "Upset anyone?" Cole chuckles, then leans cautiously over the railing of the bow, glaring a bit at the water below. "What makes you think any of us would upset anyone?" Three of the sailors, the two women and a young man with gold teeth, each holding harpoons, stand between the group and the rest of the crew and ship. Cole turns away from the water and towards their...guards? She grins at the girl with a hint of tattoo peeking out from under her clothes. "Hey there," Cole unabashedly flirts with the semi-hostile fisherman with short black hair and barely revealed tattoo. "What's your name?" "And here I thought Brimeia had no shame" Urrak whispers to Ravaphine. Ravaphine chuckles, "I hope she’s doing okay, haven't seen that tiefling in a while." "Is it okay if I ask who this Hux person is?" Ravaphine asks the woman, "We don't mean any harm. I know some of us are very large, but we are just travelers." Ryleigh watches with a mild interest, more concerned that Cole is going to get them kicked off the ship than with the actual flirting. The woman looks Cole up and down and shakes her head with a scoff. "And here I thought I was bad. You'd best just keep your eyes forward. Don't make me poke you with this thing, though I bet you'd probably like it." "Are you threatening me with a good time?" Cole chuckles. "You are a much finer sight to see than the foggy waters. Do you disagree?" Cole leans back against the railing with her elbows propping her up, attempting to look as non-threatening as someone with fire hair can. Urrak holds back a groan. "Oh, I know I am." She turns to Ravaphine. "As for Hux, he's the law in Bleakmourne. You'll meet him soon enough if you keep your noses clean. Otherwise," she looks at Cole again, "I guess we'll see what happens when you get wet." The woman with the eyepatch mutters, "Dammit, Rat." Cole outright laughs this time, pleased at the woman's -- Rat's -- verbal sparring abilities. "I'm not worried about the lawman. What I am worried about is getting to shore without knowing more about... well, you, and this fine establishment you find yourself employed upon." Cole glances at Ravaphine. "Oh, and uhh... I guess if you could tell us more about Hux, I'd be cool with that too." Ryleigh shakes her head at Cole's antics. "Tell you what... if Hux lets you in, you come find me at the Oyster and I'll give you the chance." Rat tells Cole. [[Eyepatch:]] "Dammit, Rat, don't you listen to any of the stories? It's a wonder you ain't been dragged off by the voices of the deep by now." Cole fistpumps. "Yesss. It's a date." She winks salaciously at Rat before turning to the eyepatch wearer. "What stories are you referring to, friend?" She frowns. "I'm not your friend, and you know the stories... like don't trust women that come from the sea promising things. Ignore the cries, the screams, the songs, or you get dragged under and are never seen again." "Ha, come on now, Sirens? Pretty fish women whose sole purpose is t' murder sailors? You got one thing right, they are just stories." Urrak's face is alight with an incredulous grin. Cole bumps her shoulder into Urrak's side. "I'm with you, Urrak. I'll believe it...when I see it." The sailors' faces all drop into frowns. One of the men speak up, "They ain't stories. They took my sister." Urraks smile grows uneasy "Come, now, ye must be pullin' one over on us." Rat shakes her head, "It's not just sailors. It's the sea. Everyone knows the rules. Make land before dark and before the storm. Stay in the walls. No matter what." "You weren't kidding about the sea bringing the unpredictable," Ravaphine says. Intrigued by the comment Ryleigh asks, "Excuse me, but was it always that way?" Cole edges away from the railing, once more turning to eye the sea warily. Her hair flames upwards a bit as her apprehension increases. "Rules... I don't normally abide by rules, but..." "For generations." Eyepatch answers her. "Sounds like a yes t' me..." Urrak says. Ryleigh nods her head in understanding, she then looks at the man who lost his sister, "I'm sorry for your loss." and continues to look out over the ocean. The man replies, "Everyone's got a story like that. Someone who heard a baby scream and went to help or got caught out after dark. My sister... she just didn't come home." Cole looks contemplative as she recalls her departure from her own village several years before -- it had been full of fanfare, of course, because why wouldn't it be? But for someone else... "Are you sure she was lost to the water?" As they talk they see the captain raise a black flag as they're pulling into the docks ahead. The buildings by the water are all inside a fence made partly of collapsed stonework and partly out of nearly whole tree trunks fitted together. There's a gate made of iron that's open at the end of the docks. The sailor looks at Cole oddly. "Everyone's lost to the water eventually." "Well, I've had my fill o' ominous fishermen," Urrak looks to Eyepatch and Rat "And women, but uuuh ooh look, land, gotta go." Cole leans over and whispers in Ravaphine's ear, "Dramatic much, am I right?" All the same, she gulps and looks anxiously towards land. As the boat comes into the docks, there's a bit of commotion as some people start heading down the docks with weapons bared to meet the boat. A horn blares from the bottom of the hill and is answered by one at the top. "Quite the uh...entrance.” Urrak says. Cole looks toward Rat. "Am I wrong to think this might be a...welcoming party?" "Heh. You might call it that. The black flag calls the guard. The horn's calling for Hux. He'll be down to meet you soon." The boat pulls alongside the docks and the other sailors hop off to tie the ship to the pier. Three armed guards in leather armor wait halfway up the dock, between the ship and land. Urrak suddenly doesn't know what to do with her hands. After minor internal struggle, she crosses her arms in shaky defiance. "Just do as you're told and wait for Hux. He'll decide." Eyepatch tells them. Cole takes a step closer to Rat. "On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being absolutely certain... how sure are you that I'll meet you at the Oyster later?" "I haven't a clue. It ain't every day we pull a bunch of people outta the sea." The captain comes up behind the other sailors. He's got a nasty looking cutlass, but it's currently at his hip, not in hand. "I'd like you all off my boat now. You can wait on the docks." "Y'don't need t' tell me twice." Urrak shambles off the boat and onto the docks. Ravaphine whispers to her companions, "I don't think there's a chance for us to run away from this one." Cole throws a saucy wink in Rat's direction as she follows her companions off the boat. She then trips over uneven ship deck boards as she's trying to be flirtatious. She catches eyepatch smacking Rat in the back of the head when she takes a look over at her. It doesn’t take long before a man in leathers is headed in their direction. He's got silver hair and blue eyes, but he doesn't look like he could be much older than 35. There's another three guards following him. The guards part to let him through, then they all stand behind him, blocking the groups path to land. "Seifer, what's going on here?" The captain, Seifer, responds, "We were haulin' in our catch when these ones all fell outta the net. There's another devil looking one, pink skin, great curved horns. That one disappeared and these two," he gestures to Ryleigh and Cole, "appeared outta thin air on my deck." "I never can get over how crazy all this sounds when ye say it like that..." Urrak mumbles mostly to herself. The man steps forward and eyes everyone. "What do you want?" "Let me explain--" Cole says, stepping forward and spreading her arms wide in a peaceful gesture. She realizes she doesn't actually know how the hell to explain and pulls the elf Ravaphine forward. "--by giving my good friend Ravaphine the floor." Ravaphine looks surprised but clears her throat, "We don't mean any harm. We were simply just looking for a way to get back home, and your crew happened to stumble across us in the sea when our boat got destroyed." "What she said," Cole says with a broad grin, clapping Ravaphine on the shoulder. Urrak sighs deeply and Cole's grin tightens. The man's eyes look up to the captain. "We didn't see any wreckage and the little one was hacking like you'd think she drank half the sea." Gunnloda mutters, "'m not little." Cole looks down as if just noticing Gunnloda for the first time. She startles a bit. "No, no of course you aren't." "Forgive my friend here, she's a little delirious, sea sickness and such. What she meant t' say was..." Urrak pauses, trying to put the crazy situation into a more sane framework. "By boat I mean a...figurative magical boat. You see, we are not from here and kind of appeared like what your captain saw with the other two," Ravaphine explains sheepishly. "Aye, we're a band of traveling adventurers, y'see." Ryleigh steps forward speaking directly to Hux, "Forgive my companions, Sir. They are travelers, not warriors and the amount of guards you've brought has clearly shaken them. I can assure you that we do not have any mal-intent. We're searching for an item that will transport us back to where we came from, that is all we're here to do." Hux scoffs. "Not warriors? Your big friend there has a sword the size of you strapped to her back." "Haven't seen anything...strange about, have you? Besides us, of course." Cole asks, stepping forward as well (though she is sure to keep at least half of Ryleigh's body between herself and the...mob). "Do you not travel with weapons? We live in dangerous times, and we must protect ourselves." Ryleigh tries to explain. "Y'never know when ye might encounter somethin' intent on makin' a meal outta ye'." Cole disappears and everyone's shocked and amazed again. Half the guards reach for their weapons. "Just...the worst timin' with that one, truly..." "What kind of madness is this?" Hux asks. "It's a real long story, sir." Urrak starts, "We'd be happy t' explain, but I reckon you'll think us all mad." "It's already looking that way." Brimeia pops in abruptly. Hux shouts over his shoulder. "Seal the damn gates!" "Seems like you've all found yourselves a good time already." Brimeia says. The iron gate at the bottom of the hill slams shut with a great clang. Urrak pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs, Gunnloda just shakes her head and chuckles. Ryleigh sighs. "Fantastic." "What. Did I interrupt something?" Brimeia looks around at all the people. Hux looks to Ryleigh. "What is it you're seeking?" "We are searching for shard, it's metal or like but it glimmers in multi color. Until the pieces are united, people will continue to teleport at random - it's happened to an entire town - we're here to stop this madness from continuing." He shakes his head. "I haven't seen anything like that around here and I can't let you in the walls. I don't trust anything from the sea." "Hux, you can't leave 'em out over night. What if..." Rat trails off. "The sea?" Brimeia crinkles a brow. "I'm not from the sea." Ryleigh nods then says, "I understand your situation Sir, you have a people to protect, but I have a job to do that includes the protection of people as well. Would you be willing to escort us around your city, to ensure we are not here for nefarious reasons." "With you people going invisible and popping in and out as you please? No. No minions of the deep will come within these walls while I have a say in it." "How can we convince ye we aren't a band of Merfolk?" Urrak asks. A man in scaled armor approaches, blue skin and green wavy hair with a trident in his hand. He seems to have bare, webbed feet and fins along the outsides of his calves. He's the first non-human they’ve seen here so far. The man says "You clearly aren't merfolk. Most of you aren't nearly beautiful enough for that." Ryleigh walks forward, addressing the man scaled armor, "I'm Ryleigh, and I apologize if my friend offended you, what she meant to say," Ryleigh looks back Urrak, "is how can we prove we aren't creatures of the deep." "I'll tell ye what I meant t' say," Urrak grumbles under her breath. The fishy looking fellow looks you over and turns to Hux. "They aren't my people and with the things they're wearing, they couldn't be minions of the Deep either. They'd never swim that far." "I'd sink like a stone, truly." Urrak says. "You know the law, fishman. Nobody comes inside without prior knowledge. They stay outside." Anger flashes across Ryleigh's face, but she pushes it away, "Very well, we'll make camp outside the city walls. If we are still alive by morning, will you allow us inside?" Hux scoffs, "If you're minions of the deep, you won't have trouble staying alive until morning." The fishman steps forward, "Captain Drakkar, the minion's been here for at least two weeks. These aren't them." "You want to prove yourself? Go to the point," Hux points up beyond the lighthouse on the cliff. "Stop that creature from crying out all night. It's making my people squirrelly." "Some kind o' monster? Sure, we'll take care of it. No problem." Urrak cracks her knuckles and grins. Ryleigh nods, "Finally something we agree on Urrak." Ravaphine hesitantly adds, "I don't know if that's such a great idea, but if that's the only way we can prove ourselves, we will do it." Hux turns to the fishman. "And you. You can stay with them since you're so eager to vouch for them." He tells his guards, "They don't set foot inside the walls without my permission." Then they all start to walk back towards the gate. Ryleigh scoffs, "If this is what must be done, then let's get started," she stares at the fishman, "We appreciate your efforts to vouch for us, I'm sorry you are now in this mess." "I am Lord Zunis Pumanath of Thalaria, and it is my sacred duty to protect the world from creatures like the one they so charmingly refer to as "the deep". I heard you mention something about an object? I seek an outsider. Someone who serves the creature. Perhaps we can help each other." "What type of creature is this?" Ravaphine asks. “The deep? A creature of immense power and greater evil from the plane of water. Near a god among mortals, but fear not. My people will prevail. We've traveled to this realm to destroy it, but first, I must find this... minion who spies on the people of this town for it." Urrak steps in, "Might I ask, just who yer people are? Forgive the ignorance but I don't think I've ever seen someone like yerself." "Of course. We are called Tritons in your tongue, though it is quite a bit more pleasant to the ear in Aquan." "I imagine so. Most things sound better'n in their mother tongue. So, Zunis, was it? Do ye have a plan to deal with this 'minion'?" He holds his trident up. "I do." "How can we help assist?" Ravaphine asks. “I'm just having trouble finding them. But if all of us are looking for something out of place, we're more likely to come across it." "Not t' be a smart arse but this all seems outta place t' me." "You all seem out of place as well, but if you help me, I can promise a reward from my lord's treasures." Ryleigh cuts in, "Alright, so what are we looking for that 'out of place'?" "It'll be a person. One who looks like they blend in. But they're actually minions of 'the deep'. They can change their shape to a hideous creature with tentacles and a gaping maw, and they can transfer their memories to their master if they're submerged in water through a scream. That's how I was alerted to this one's presence in the first place. I have a suspect, but it's been difficult proving it." "We'll just have t' press the squid-monster till it shows its scales I suppose." "First, I think we need to get you all within the walls. Assuming you're telling the truth about this situation you're in." "Huh. Squid monsters. That's new," Brimeia muses. "I thought we were punching up some screaming monster thing?" Ryleigh sighs, "We are, but first we have to locate it." Zunis nods, "Ah, yes. The Point. It's an outcropping of rock past the lighthouse. There's been some... wailing recently. Has many of the townsfolk on edge." "Is that related to your mystery screaming spy or... no?" Brimeia asks. "Unrelated, I'm afraid. The creature's influence causes many dark things to make their way nearby. Outside the walls of town can be a very dangerous place, but they aren't all under direct influence. It's like the world around it is rotting and all the carrion crawlers come out to feast." "Sounds lovely," Brimeia deadpans. Then more energetically, "Looks like we're in for some good fights then!" Ravaphine is quiet as she looks over Zunis, trying to gauge his intentions. She nods when she’s finally convinced he’s not lying to them, "You seem like you genuinely want to help your town, so we are here to help you. What is the best way to get inside the walls? I have the ability to cloak one of us, but once they are inside, we wouldn't know where to go" "It's a human town, any one of us would stick out like a sore thumb." Urrak points out. Seirixori appears and falls backwards onto her butt as if she had just been sitting in a chair that was suddenly pulled from beneath her. Gunnloda reaches her hand out to help Seirixori up. "Glad to see you back." "Seirixori! Welcome back.” Ravaphine motions to the fishman, “This is our new companion, Zunis. We have been banished from the town unfortunately" "Ow..." Seirixori groans as she hits the ground. She grins widely, accepting Gunnloda's help but startles a little when she finally looks around. "So, our typical fanfare?" She turns back to Gunnloda, "Thanks." "You're welcome. I hope your time away was more pleasant than this." "I don't know, I kind of like where I am." She mumbles and clears her throat. "it wasn't as... Bad as it could have been at least." Zunis shakes his head, getting back to the conversation before he was interrupted. "Subterfuge would not be our ally here. If we are to enter, we must do it on their terms. Otherwise they're likely to send you all to meet the deep." "We've tried askin' t' be let in already. Far as I can tell, sneakin' in is our only shot." Urrak tells him. "Have you never heard of a favor for a favor? At the very least it will buy us from the time the gates open until they close." Ryleigh shakes her head, "I'm not great at being quiet. In case you have noticed, my armor clanks." "So, we take out the lighthouse monster first, then they'll let us in?" "Heh. What's not to like about screaming monsters in the watery deep?" Brimeia laughs. "That's what Captain Drakkar implied, anyway." “Yes, we should do as they ask so we're granted entrance." "Well then let's go get our hands dirty." Ryleigh disappears. Ravaphine explains to Zunis, "See, it's just a phenomena that we can't really explain" "Unless you have a skilled illusionist among you who can cast invisibility, perhaps." He eyes Ravaphine. "Like I was saying, I do have the ability to let one of us enter into the walls or the lighthouse unseen. But how do you know about that kind of magic?" “Magic is not unheard of among my people. I have the ability to use some myself." Zunis tells her. "I suggest we get movin' before it gets much darker. This place gives me a bad feelin'" Urrak says as they all begin to notice that while they could never see the sun through the thick clouds that coat the sky, it's definitely getting darker. The gate to the docks was sealed against their entry, but now they can see that the lower part of the city is emptying out completely as people travel up the hill to the town proper. "Indeed. Come, there is a path to the top of the mountain." Zunis leads them away from the docks and around the thick tree-like walls of the lower city to the path all the villagers had taken up to the top. The gate at the top slams shut as they approach, and he instead turns past the partially collapsed stonework bulwark between the town and the sea and takes the path towards the lighthouse. Before reaching the lighthouse, he points to the west. "The Point is that direction. I don't know what we'll find there. Best to be ready." Seirixori stays close to Gunnloda, she adorns the cloak she had taken off earlier. "I don't actually know what's going on..." She whispers. "Oh I'm always ready. Let's hunt a monster." Urrak draws her sword. "Sounds fun..." Seirixori mutters. "Do we keep watch until the creature shows its true self?" Ravaphine asks. "I'm not sure that won't be necessary," Zunis says pointing ahead. The ground is all rocky clifftop and up ahead in the gloom and there’s a faint figure of a woman wailing into the night. "Well that's horrifyin'..." Urrak says just before the wailing gets louder and they all wince at the noise, Brimeia takes a half step back in fear as everyone realizes what they’re looking at is an honest-to-goodness ghost. "Gods..." Urrak is both slightly frightened and deeply curious. She's formerly human and slightly transparent. Ethereal. Her cries carry over wind and wave and are haunting, chilling them to the bone. Seirixori swallows thickly, "I think I might actually prefer running into lizardmen and spiders ..." Gunnloda doesn’t say a word as she pulls her warhammer out. "At least I'd know how t' fight a lizardman or a spider...can't imagine I'll be much help here...'' Urrak looks to Zunis, "Any suggestions, Zunis?" Before he can answer the ghost turns and faces them. It starts coming closer, floating towards the group with tears that vanish running down her cheeks. Urrak freezes in place, a chill shooting down her spine as she sees a great gaping wound in the ghost’s chest. Zunis shakes himself and answers, "I don't know. Can these be killed? Reasoned with? I have no experience." "Generally a little bit of both." Gunnloda’s shield hand comes up to cover the holy symbol on her armor, ready to call upon her divine power if necessary. "That uh, that looks... Painful." Seirixori grabs her staff in her left hand, unsure of how to go about this. "Do you... Need help?" She says loudly to the ghost. The ghost shifts direction just slightly and starts towards Seirixori, reaching out a hand in her direction. "Wow that is creepy as hell." She rushes out, taking a step back and Gunnloda takes half a step in front of her. “Alright, how do we console moaning myrtle?" Ravaphine whispers to Zunis. "Do you think magic will work on any ghosts?" "As I said, I have never encountered these. I am out of my depth, as you might say." "Excuse me, Miss," Ravaphine says to the ghost, "is there anything we can do to help?" "Do ghosts speak Common...?" Urrak asks. The ghost points instead at Ravaphine, coming closer with her hand outstretched. "Ok so if you're gonna eat us do continue forward, if not maybe stop... Moving forward? Please?" Seirixori's voice gets higher pitched with her last words. The ghost stops coming closer, but keeps her arm outstretched. She's sobbing uncontrollably, her face screwed up in pain and anguish. "I did not expect that to work. Okay. Um... How do we help a ghost?" "Maybe we can..." Urrak reaches out her hand to meet the ghost's and everyone watches as the ghost seems to disappear into Urrak. "Urrak, nooo!" Ravaphine yells. Urrak falls to her knees as the ghost disappears. Her eyes are glazed over. ((You feel an unnatural chill as the ghost possesses you. You feel a deep sense of grief wash over you, so powerful that it brings you to your knees. You see faces swim before your eyes. You see two you recognize. Two of the sailors from the ship. The one that lost his sister and the captain. You see yourself walking to the Point with the captain, feeling so much love for him... and then he's angry and you're confused... then he's pulling out a dreadful dagger and burying it in your chest. He pushes you off the cliff. And there, you know, is your choice. She's held here because nobody knows where she went or how she died. She needs closure. Find her body, bring her killer to justice. But you also know you can kill her, defeat her in combat and she will be forced away.)) "Crap, Urrak?" Seirixori says weakly, not moving from where she is. The ghost reappears in front of Urrak, her sobs and wails carrying through the air again. Gunnloda steps forward and puts a hand on Urrak's shoulder. "Are you alright, dear?" Urrak shudders a bit as she comes to, her eyes and cheeks wet with tears she didn't know she was crying. She feels both cold and sick. She coughs and wipes her face, hands trembling. "I saw...I saw...I-I understand..." her legs still feel too weak to stand, so she stays, kneeling in the cool earth. Ravaphine sits next to Urrak. "Are you alright?" Seirixori goes to step forward, but hesitates and settles for hovering behind and silently worrying. Urrak’s hand moves to cover her gut, nursing a sour stomach. Her chest also stings from a wound that isn't there "I know who killed...her," she fumbles as she nearly says "me", her mind still trying to shake the shared consciousness. "We have to...help find her...the actual her...her body. No one knows that the Captain of that damn barge we landed on...killed 'er in cold blood." Gunnloda frowns. "Unfinished business, that." "That captain didn't seem like good news." Ravaphine says. "Do you know who she was?" The ghost turns and floats back to the tip of the outcropping to cry at the sea. Seirixori sighs, “Of course it's wasn't going to be easy..." "No name....just flashes....but she and the Captain, they were together. And that other man on the boat, the one that said he lost his sister to the sea..." Shakily, Urrak stands up, still holding her middle, "She's his sister. Wasn't the 'sea' at all..." Ravaphine sighs, "Just terrible. We must find her some peace." Seirixori's eyes flash in anger and she growls, surprising herself with the sound, "Should have knocked them out when I had the chance." "He kicked her off the edge of that cliff near the Point. That's where we'll find whatever's left of 'er." Urrak furrows her brow in thought, "But how can we prove it was the Captain...? He needs t' face justice." Zunis walks over to look over the edge of the cliff. When he returns, he says, "It's a long way down, but there might be a way around from the docks. Maybe she washed ashore." "The sea hasn't taken the body?" Seirixori asks. Zunis shrugs, "It's possible." "Shall we then?" "All we can do is look...and...excuse me." Urrak scuttles over a few paces and loses most of her lunch. After a few brief moments of sickness she walks slowly back to the group. "Ok, now I'm ready." Seirixori walks slowly towards Urrak and holds out her waterskin, "Here, might help." She says quietly, not quite looking at Urrak. Urrak pauses, a look of sad contemplation on her face. Slowly, she takes the waterskin "Thanks, Seir...and...I'm sorry fer blowin' up at ye earlier. I've no excuse. Y'didn't deserve that." she takes a few gulps of water and hands the skin back. "Friends?" Seirixori shrugs, "Maybe I did," she takes it back and hugs it to herself, smiling shyly. "Yeah, f-friends." Zunis looks back and forth then says, "Right." And walks off towards where they came from. Gunnloda tries to stifle a smile, but pats Seirixori on the back as she follows him. Urrak follows behind, searching the foggy memories the ghost shared with her for clues. Seirixori grins and coughs trying to hide an excited giggle, and she scampers after Gunnloda and the dude. She's pretty sure she doesn't know his name, not at all having paid attention to Ravaphine when she introduced him. Rav shakes her head and chuckles at her companions while following them close behind. Back - Next